1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing module and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A pantoscopic image capturing apparatus that achieves both of wide angle and high resolution performances with simple image processing is known (for example as described in Patent Document No. 1). In addition, an image capturing apparatus that includes two independent image capturing optical systems, receives light from these two image capturing optical systems independently, and outputs image capturing signals by capturing images of a subject independently is already known (for example as described in Patent Document No. 2). The following shows the specifics of the patent documents cited above.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303694    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18445